


Room Service

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Sleepover Bash - Dialogue prompt challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Ereri Sleepover Bash - Dialogue prompt challenge. To incorporate the following dialogue - <br/>Eren: Hi corporal, what’s today’s stats<br/>Levi: You- you look pretty.<br/>Eren: What?<br/>Levi: I said you’re shitty, get back to work!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff.

Room Service

Levi pored over the pages of figures on his desk his head starting to pound, how the hell did Erwin make sense of all this? Columns of measurements, temperature readings, speed, agility, recovery rates. He thumbed through the file, oh thank the Gods, Hanji had summarised it all at the end. Why didn't Erwin just tell him to look at the back? 

A knock on the door penetrated his consciousness. Without looking up he shouted, "Enter!"

"Is it alright if I clean in here now Corporal?" 

"Carry on."

The sound of soft footsteps blended with the swish of his duster as Eren cleaned. Then it stopped beside him.

" Hi corporal, what’s today’s stats?"

As Levi looked up his eyes widened " You- you look pretty."

"What?"

"I said you’re shitty, get back to work!!"

Eren flicked his duster across the edge of the desk. "Fine! I just wanted to know what my stats were, there's no need to be mean about it. And Corporal?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to wear this maid outfit to clean your rooms?"

"Stop asking dumb questions and go clean the bedroom!"

"Yes Corporal." Eren grinned and flounced into the next room, hearing the scrape of a chair from the office.


End file.
